Summer Holidays
by HicksyPixie13
Summary: Fang, Iggy, Nudge 3 teens getting ready for a brill summer hols, but their parents have different plans going on a long holiday they're sent to Arizona USA to a farm run by their Aunt where fights & falling in love aren't the only things to happen FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Stupid me starting another FF :) What ya gonna do? shoot me? hehe nah didn't think so lol xD K so I started this ages ago with the intention that it was going to be quite short but after a brain wave and several dreams later I know what I'm doing lol xD I know this first chappie is short but thats just to see whether you guys wanna know the rest of this R&R would help me loads xD**

**ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING! Except my CD's & I-Pod + Phone!**

**HicksyPixie (Untold-Future)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Fang P.O.V

"Guys! Living room now!" Yelled my dad, Cameron Ride, up the stairs which we were stood at the top of listening to mom and dad argue. We being me, Fang – long story, Iggy – equally as long a story & Nudge – long story but it should be self explanatory soon enough. No one uses our real names anymore, not even teachers except when we're in trouble… well just Iggy he's always in trouble for setting off bombs – great more to explain, I'll do it later promise.

"Either we're in the shit, or I have no idea what I've done this time" Whispered Iggy, I smirked while he laughed. We trudged down the stairs and into the large, pristine, white living room where our mum was sat on the 'L' shaped sofa. Nudge ran over to her jumping into her arms. My mum wasn't at all like me, she was more like Iggy. With pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes while I was more like dad, with black hair and olive tanned skin. Although he has steel gray eyes and mine were black. It's quite hard to actually tell which bit of my eye is the pupil and iris. And well Nudge was adopted but adopted when she was a baby so she is our sister just she has mocha coloured shin and deep chocolate brown curly hair with the same coloured eyes.

"Your mother and I have been… talking about this year's summer holiday"

"What about it? I've heard there's going to be _THE _biggest party at JJ's house. I mean I can't believe we've been invited though I can see why Iggy would have been invited she so has a crush on you and I suppose we come as a package and anyway me and JJ are like best mates so I suppose it isn't really that unbelievable and well Fang you just get into any party to be honest I think it's because I heard some girls talking about they think you're fit mmph" Iggy strode over to Nudge slapping his hand over her mouth. That was the Nudge channel, on all day every day whether you liked it or not. And that's why we call Nudge, Nudge because you have to nudge her to shut up or it is just endless… or what we call 'doing an Iggy' which is slapping your hand over her mouth. Not doing Iggy literally that's just out of the question and wrong. Get your minds out of the gutter people!

"Your dad and I are going on a cruise for the whole holidays. Unfortunately it is sort of a late honeymoon so we'd rather be alone."

"So where are we going then?" Asked Iggy holding his hand firmly against Nudge's mouth even though she was clawing at his hand with her long nails

"You remember your cousin Scott is getting married during the summer?" Asked mum I should remember I'm the best man. Ok Scott and I are pretty close he's more of an older brother than a cousin.

"Oh yeah Fangy boy's best man ain't yah?" Smiled Iggy

"Yeah, yeah guess who the page boy is" I replied back smirking

"So you guys are going to Aunty Helen's" Iggy and I glanced at each other with looks saying the same thing You-Have-Got-To-Be-Kidding-Me. Nudge pulled Iggy's hand off of her face and shouted.

"For the whole summer? No please mum! As much as I love Aunty Helen I do I just don't want to go to Arizona please, what about the party? What about shopping trips I've planned with my friends?" Her melted chocolate brown eyes grew big as she looked at mum. Bambi eyes. Classic.

"Nudge this isn't up for discussion darling we've already booked the cruise and Aunty Helen is expecting you. All of you" She said firmly, she has to be the only person to be able to resist the bambi eyes.

"And Iggy please don't take anything to make bombs with the last thing we need is you setting one off and blowing up one of the buildings" Let me explain two things; Aunty Helen owns a huge farm and by huge I mean it is 800 acres pretty big eh? In the middle of Arizona. And Iggy he is a pyromaniac, so far this year he's blew up the chemistry labs… twice (there's 4 of them), the garage, boy's toilets at school and Nudge's straighteners. She pretty much tried to kill him for that but once mum intervened and told her to stop killing Iggy, Nudge settled for making him pay for a new pair – the most expensive. He's knows better now.

"Aaaww dad please" He begged putting his hands together and sliding on his knees stopping just before dad. He had his eyes squeezed tight shut, once there was silence he opened one eye and looked up at dad.

"… Just don't blow up anything expensive" He reluctantly agreed hinting at the straighteners

"Cheers dad" He grinned jumping up, he was now towering above dad well he and I were now. We are about 6ft 4½in at last measurement.

"So tomorrow being Friday, go to school come back and pack the plane will be waiting for us ok?" Said Dad finalising things

"Sure" We agreed trudging out of the living room. Another thing to explain my parents are rich, for what I think is doing absolutely nothing. Dad is just a business guy. But we have all the top end stuff. We have several ps3's, huge TV's, home cinema, loads of stuff (& crap). And mum well she works with dad, his secretary I know cliché or what?

"How am I meant to explain to everyone I can't make it to all the plans I've already made? They'll think I'm unreliable! They won't want to make plans with me again!" Nudge wailed

"If they do that remember you have two big bro's ready to knock some sense into people" Reassured Iggy patting Nudge on her back.

"Thanks guys" She hugged us both "Ooooh I'll have to phone everyone tell them what's happening" she rushed off up the stairs

"You do realise we're at school tomorrow right?" I asked once she had made it to the top

"Duh! Course I do but I need to tell everyone now no use waiting till tomorrow!" She replied before disappearing into her room.

"I'll never understand her" I smirked

"You're not the only one" Agreed Iggy

"I'll never understand you either" I shot a sideways glance at Iggy

"Yeah, yeah, yeah says you for once. I don't understand you! Mute boy" Grinned Iggy I just rolled my eyes and punched him hard in his arm. "Not fair"

"Just because you quit" We used to go to a boxing club together he quit after the first session, I carried on. I've now been there for best part of 9 years started when I was 7, get into quite a lot of matches, two have been televised so far.

"So we're meant to be on the same team here remember, blood thicker than water and all that?"

"Meh sure" I shrugged climbing the stairs; I could hear my phone going off. If it was Lissa I'll kill myself… Iggy first just to test that my method would work. I entered my black room and instantly saw my phone lit up on my bed… Lissa's name flashing on the screen.

"Don't tell me school bikes phoning you?" Iggy leant up against my door frame his arms folded grinning at me. He called Lissa the school bike because she is the school slut, been ridden more times than she can count on her fingers he said. And I did agree, she'd been with all of my mates. "You gonna answer?"

"Dunno might leave it ringing"

"Why'd ya give her a good ringtone?" He asked his eyebrows furrowing as Saviour by 30 seconds to Mars blared out of my phone

"So when I leave it at least I don't have to listen to something irritating… like her voice" I smirked as Iggy laughed

"Go on answer it"

"And say what?" I asked watching Iggy shrug

"WILL YOU TWO TURN THAT SHIT OFF?" Yelled Nudge storming into my room her phone pressed against her ear. "Yeah I know its Fang's shit music playing someone's ringing him… I'll look… Yeah… NO WAY! AS IF!" She shouted shocked into her phone she then turned to me and grabbed my phone "It is! It's LISSA… OMG… Fang you do realise she's ringing to ask you out! Please say no! You can do so much better" She tossed my phone back at me and unfortunately how I caught it meant I answered her call.

"Shit"

"Hiyah babe" Her irritating nasal whine of a voice echoed into my ear

"Fuck…"

"What are you swearing at?" She asked

"My phone"

"Why?"

"Because I answered _your_ call" I ended it and tossed my phone onto my bed, I heard Nudge's stifled laugh as I turned to look at her

"Fucking genius bro!" Iggy clapped me on my back grinning

"KIDS LANGUAGE PLEASE!" Yelled our dad, he was awesome because even though we swore and cursed all the time all he ever did was tell us to watch our language while mum she has a proper go at us and bans us from things.

"Alright" We shouted back

"You need a girlfriend… both of you" Said Nudge looking between us

"Well I was going to ask…" Iggy trailed off Nudge's eyes widened

"Speak later JJ urgent brotherly news I need to catch up in!" She spoke quickly down her phone snapping it shut

"You were talking to JJ?" Asked Iggy hope distinct in his voice

"Duh I had to explain why _all_ three of us can't make it to her party of the _year!_ Why?"

"Oh nothing…"

"No WAY!" She yelled staring him straight in his eyes "You, Iggy Ride have a crush on JJ!" She exclaimed excitedly clapping "Aaaww that's so sweeeet! You two would look so cute together! Wouldn't they?" She asked looking to me then her jaw dropped "You knew!" I just shrugged Iggy usually confides in me with these things mostly because I hardly talk. "And why didn't you tell me?" She asked shocked

"Because you can't keep secrets" He answered

* * *

><p><strong>Remember R&amp;R please people! xD xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is the 2nd installment of Summer Holidays. Kay so meet few more characters in this and chappy 3 may be up soon. Be happy I actually was able to write all this and get an A in my geography course work! Alright so sorry if there are little mistakes in this but as i'm typing while watching Strike Back: Project Dawn. Or known as Strike Back to all those in America :) hehe anyways hope you enjoy :) R&R please oh and any comments about Maroon 5 or Strike Back are welcome so long as no one slags off my beloved Maroon 5 :) Taa**

**DISCLAIMER! : I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE NOR DO I OWN ANY MAROON 5 SONGS THAT WILL BE/ARE MENTIONED**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Fang P.O.V.

The last day of school gotta be the best day. Everyone's just mental and the teachers try to look like they care about keeping us under control, but we all know they really don't give a shit. I rolled out of bed literally onto the floor.

"Whoa… aah shit" I stared up at my black ceiling not bothering to move, a slight shooting pain spiked at my back but soon died down.

"NICHOLAS RIDE! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled my mum obviously hearing my slight crash

"NOTHING" I answered my eyes properly adjusting to the complete darkness that constantly hung in my room. With having black paint covering all of my bedroom walls and ceiling my room is permanently dark, I don't care, I like it that way it's like with my clothes – black, black and a bit more black. Black just goes with everything.

"EXACTLY GET MOVING SCHOOL STARTS IN 20 MINUTES! GET UP! NOW!" She yelled good job we didn't live to far from school or I'd have to get up earlier, and I already get up at 5, run for an hour and a half then go back to sleep. It'd be impossible if we lived any further away. We'd been off for about eight weeks so far since finishing school in our last year before sixth form. Now we have to go in for the whole day just to do 2 tests – French and AS Maths. I'm surprised they didn't do the maths exam earlier but oh well don't mind; only problem was we still had to wear the school uniform and we had to be there all day. **(This actually happens at my school and going to happen to me too :/ yippee dayys… honestly at least I'm going to get one A* well four haha thank god I chose business studies as an option, Mr B you are a legend haha xD)**

"FINE" I replied sitting up and glared at my black wardrobe where a hideous school uniform awaited me. Whose bright idea was it for us to wear white shirts, burgundy blazer with the schools logo, and a burgundy and blue striped tie with black trousers? Those I don't mind, the rest probably would look better if I threw up on them.

Still, I dragged myself up to my feet and opened the door pulling the clothes out and throwing them on my bed, even in the dark it still looks crap… good to know after the hols we get new uniform – a black suit. Yippee for reaching sixth form with most of my sanity left. Unlike Iggy, I can't believe he hasn't been referred to a mental hospital yet, mum keeps threatening him with it but we all know she never will. I think he'll get arrested before he makes it to a mental hospital though, one day he will blow up a house with or without people in. He's told me; though I was assured I wouldn't be in it. What a loving brother.

Getting dressed was simple enough although trying to tie a tie in the dark while half asleep is pretty hard and frustrating I don't recommend it to anyone. I threw my boxing gear in my school bag ditching most of my books on my floor leaving only my pencil case in there and just my French & Maths books for last minute revision as with most of my exams. May as well go training before leaving.

"Hey Bro!" Iggy yelled from out on the landing, he too had AS Maths and French exams with me, we're in the same classes.

"S'up Iggy?" I called back zipping up my bag

"Open your door" I sighed and opened my door letting the light flood in.

"Jesus Christ" I muttered wincing at the brightness "What?"

"I was thinking since it was the last day of us going into school as Year 11's even though it isn't a proper day I thought I should commemorate the day, I could blow something up. I was thinking the labs again – all of them!" He stated excitedly

"So long as I'm not on fire knock yourself out" I answered like I always do in that brotherly way where to be honest I don't give a shit, so long as I'm ok.

"Bro you're missing the point! I've already blown up the labs before"

"So?"

"I need something else to blow up!"

"English department" I answered instantly and Iggy grinned

"Genius…"

"Don't set it on fire"

"I won't believe me they won't even know it was me"

"I think they will you're the only pyromaniac in school"

"Meh what they gonna do? We haven't been their problem for 8 weeks so far don't think they'll care. Gonna do it after last bell anyway"

"The beep" I corrected, in our school we don't have a traditional deafening bell we have these irritating beeps which sound like fire alarms.

"Whatever the thing that means school's out! I've got it all planned out it's all here in my bag" He held up his black school bag – another part of the school uniform that I like.

"Right" I sidestepped around him, dropping my bag at the top of the stairs, and walked into the bathroom. Iggy one day is going to kill himself with stupid plans like that.

I finished getting ready, grabbed my bag, and quickly walked down the stairs. Iggy was stood waiting for me at the door arms folded tapping his foot impatiently, seems Nudge has ditched her brothers for her friends. She's two years below us at school.

"Boys eat something before you go" Said mum being… motherly as you would expect.

"Nah I'm good" I answered

"Just something don't want you going to school not having anything"

"We'll get something when we get there mum" Answered Iggy already halfway out of the door. I pushed my feet into my shoes and jogged to catch up with him.

"You're paying" I said quickly, once I had reached him. Usually when we get there not having eaten, like today, we buy a bacon sandwich, we usually alternate but now it's whoever says 'you're paying' first.

"Aaaww come on I paid last time!" He complained as we reached the end of our street, it's not very long and we walk really fast naturally.

"You know the rules"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah first one to say the other is paying doesn't pay" he rolled his eyes

"Shut up JJ might be there if your lucky" That made him speed up

"Oohh just think _Lissa_ might be there too" He grinned back at me

"Don't remind me" I muttered thinking which swear word I would say first to followed by 'off' I'm thinking fuck, just has that ring to it.

"Haha what you gonna do?"

"God knows"

"You know you'll never be able to avoid her all day, she'll hunt you down. Fang bro you're a dead man walking" He patted me on my back and rolled my eyes as he started singing 'Dead Man Walking' by the Script. But I knew what he said was true, I'd never in my whole life at this school been able to go through a whole day without seeing her - unfortunately. "Just think though after these 6 and a half hours we're travelling to America however long that will take for 6 weeks."

"Iggy you and dad seem to be forgetting the fact we get our exam results two weeks before we go back!"

"Shit… Maybe we could come back for them?"

"Do you know how long it takes to get to America?" I asked

"No not really" I rolled my eyes as always Iggy has no concept of time, to be honest I didn't know exactly how long it took around 10 Ish hours I think.

When we got to school we went straight to the reception like many of the students in our year collecting the day's timetable while the littler kids ran around as if schools out forever after today.

"When are they?" I asked not yet receiving mine since they go in alphabetical order with our real names. Iggy's real name is Jeff which obviously comes before mine… Nick. I hate that name with everything I have, same with Iggy, probably why we tell everyone to call us by our nicknames.

"We got our French at half 10… and… AS Maths at 3"

"So you can definitely set them off after school we're gonna be here till half 4!"

"Nick Ride" My form tutor called out my name and I walked over to him collecting my sheet which is exactly the same as Iggy's. "Good luck, do yourself proud" he added in a bored tone clearly he'd been stood there a while going through up to now, from the looks of it, around 200 kids.

"Will try to" I answered yawning walking away towards Iggy

"Come on I'm starving" Iggy said simply his stomach agreeing with him loudly making everyone who was stood near us laugh.

The dinner hall was basically a restaurant in the school; there were two, one for the lower years, year 9 and below, and one for year 11 upwards. So naturally that's where we all go to get away from the irritating children.

"HEY GOOSE!" Steve, one of our mates we hung around with yelled across the room attracting our attention in the sea of black and burgundy. Steve was just mental, proper crazy but not in a special needs way. You could have a laugh with him; he was a real class clown going to be a stand up comedian. He's got no other choice really. We walked over and our table only had 3 people on it – Steve, Chris and Adam.

"Hey any you seen JJ?" Iggy asked hopeful

"Haha no mate sorry, didn't think she took French or AS Maths?" Said Adam looking confused, his hair was black like mine but shorter and always gelled up. His skin was paler than mine and was the school's hockey captain and also came boxing with me. He loved music first though; he did say that if music didn't work out for him he didn't have a back-up plan it was what he was supposed to do. **(A/N anyone else completely in love with Adam Levine? He's the lead singer of Maroon 5. They my absolute all time for ever and ever favourite band in the whole wide world I can't live without them!, which is weird for me since they are American and I love them so much XD. Anyways Adam Levine was quoted saying 'Music was what I was supposed to do I don't have a back-up plan' I thought I'd incorporate that into this xxx)**

"She did take AS, she's in our class you toss piece" Chris slapped Adam over the head making his one ear bud of his headphones fall out.

"Is she?" His eyebrows furrowed as he gave Chris a sideways glance

"Yeah idiot, she sits behind you. Lucky her getting to stare at the back of your head" He laughed his slightly long blonde fringe falling into his eyes

"Yeah what girl doesn't want that?" Adam laughed back putting it back in nodding his head slightly to his music.

"Uh hey guys" JJ's voice rang out behind us and Iggy's face lit up

"Hi" He smiled turning around quickly

"Hey? So Fang you ready for attack of the Lissa?" She asked me quite plainly ignoring my poor love struck brother

"Nope"

"Well you better be, she's gonna hunt. You. Down!" She laughed

"FANGY" Her irritating nasal whine of a voice flew around the room so everyone looked at me. Stifled giggles could be heard from every direction.

"Oh for fucks sake" I put my head in my hands then ran my fingers through my hair this could be entertaining.

Lissa wore the school uniform as slutty as possible, the skirt as small as she could get away with, at least ten inches of make up was slapped on her face and she somehow got away with wearing large heels on her shoes.

The sound of her heels clipping the laminated floor echoed around the silent room as everyone watched wondering what the hell was happening and who she or I were.

"Have you been ignoring me?"

"Trying to, seems it hasn't gone very well" I answered

"Oh… I get you joker" She laughed awkwardly

"No joke, I've seriously been trying to avoid you" My voice and face void of any emotion

"Huh?" I knew she was thick but seriously? Can she not take a hint? I glanced to the guys and JJ, smirking and rolling their eyes.

"Iggy go get food this could take a while" I sighed and he left laughing

"Fangy I don't understand? Are you feeling ok? I mean what you said last night and now it's not like you"

"How would you know?"

"We've known each other since year 7"

"(Unfortunately) yeah that's because you've basically been stalking me"

"I haven't"

"So I'm imagining things?" I folded my arms

"No… We just bump into each other it's a small school"

"You purposefully walk into me. It's hardly small come on this place has three storeys"

"There are three stories about this place?"

"Oh my fucking God Lissa! There are three _levels_ to this school" I said in my most patronising voice

"Why didn't you just say that?" Jesus Christ how the hell can she be this thick?

"I DID!" I sat down on the table

"Fang" Adam offered he spare headphone, I pushed it in and heard the intro to Maroon 5 – Pleasure. Oh the childish immaturities. It has got to be our favourite and the rudest funny as everyone go listen to it if you want to lose your innocence.

"Cheers" we both smirked as it got to the chorus – Maroon 5 fucking geniuses.

"Are you going to ignore me now?" She whined then Iggy turned up and handed me a bacon sandwich.

"Thanks Igg" I smirked and started eating

"Oh my god you are like so childish ignoring someone"

"Jesus Lissa I'm eating" I rolled my eyes finishing my sandwich

"Oh…"

"You guys listening to Maroon 5?" Asked JJ as I pulled the headphone out and put one of my own in

"Yep" we answered as Charley jumped on JJ's back. Charley was Adam's girlfriend of about 3 years, another even bigger M5 fan than me and Adam combined and JJ's best friend which brought her into our group and Iggy into his crush.

"Hi guys" She grinned then she noticed Lissa "What fuck are you doing here?" Gotta love Charley known for speaking her mind

"I'm talking to Fang" Lissa answered back

"Of course you are and I'm the Queen" She pushed Lissa out of the way and sat on Adam's knee

"Good morning your highness" Lissa smiled bitter sweetly

"It was until I saw your face. Oh Lissa turn around" She smirked as Lissa actually turned around

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to look at your face" Lissa turned around fuming

"You can't talk to me like that! Fangy tell her"

"I can and did"

"Why should I tell her…? Oh yeah Chaz need to tell you M5 are on tour"

"Thanks Fang but did you look where they're going? Everywhere but fucking here! How tight is that? They're going to North America and bits of Europe but their not coming to England!" She pulled out her bottom lip. Charley was a tomboy, she came boxing with us, and her hair was a deep chocolate brown and cut boyishly short like Emma Watson's. Her eyes were equally deep and she had this weird sixth sense about knowing something is going to happen before it does and knowing somehow what someone is going to say almost word for word. She believes she's a medium and has actually had us all hold a séance which scarily she got right.

"Again with the ignoring you are so childish"

"So is your voice" She stood up and whispered to me "She's going to ask you out. She's been planning for 3 weeks. If you don't get her out of here in the next five minutes I will" She gave me a level no nonsense look before sitting back down on Adam.

"What was it you wanted Lissa?" I asked sounding fed up and curious as to whether she could be right again. She can predict things not read people's minds.

"Well I've been sort of trying to find the words to ask you for the last three weeks" I shot a glance over at Charley who was sat there smirking at me "Well what I was going to ask was whether you wanted to go out with me?"

"It's a definite no" I answered immediately

"WHAT?" She screeched

"I. Said. No" I put it a bit simpler in case the word 'definite' was too big and complicated for her.

"No one has ever said no!"

"Well there's a first for everything"

"Why not? What's wrong with me?" She pouted

"You're a slut, you're not attractive, you're hideously skinny and you have a bad personality" She turned quickly on her heels, her bright red hair jumping from one shoulder to the other, and strutted quickly out of the room.

"Wow… couldn't have put it better myself" Laughed Charley holding out her hand which I high fived.

"Why are you here babe?" Asked Adam

"Why don't you want me here?" She asked making her eyes widen considerably

"Of course I want you here, just didn't think you took French or AS?"

"I didn't but I did take Geography" She answered "Your memory is shocking!"

"Oh yeah"

"Because I'm too thick to do AS" She looked away one problem with Charley was she was incredibly good at criticising herself.

"You're not thick at all" Said Chris always the peace maker, anyone with a problem or broken up with friends goes to him to sort it out. He's been charging people since year 8, £15 for family problems, £10 for relationships and friendships. With those prices I'm amazed anyone goes to him but kids actually do, he's even had one teacher ask for his help that was so funny.

"Yeah says you lot, your all either in set 1 or doing AS. While I'm stuck in set 2 with fucking Lissa sat behind me"

"Next year will be different babe" Assured Adam

"I know she's moving into Hall Cross' sixth form rather than staying here and moving house next month"

"How the hell do you know all this stuff? It's not like your observant at all" Asked Iggy, she really wasn't she once walked into an Ambulance, and everyone knows what they look like right? Huge bright green vans with flashing lights and ambulance written backwards on the front. Walked straight into it and ended up on her arse.

"Dunno told you it's a gift" She smirked "Don't mention the ambulance thing again!" She shot me a look since we were in town together when it happened going towards the bus station to meet everyone since our bus had broken down meaning we had to walk about half a mile to town when we really couldn't be bothered.

"Yeah right you heard Lissa telling her 'gang' of sluts about that" Laughed JJ making Charley blush deep red

"I'm telling you it's a gift and I'm very good at hiding around corners when there is gossip I shouldn't hear"

"Good luck guys" Charley and JJ hugged us all as we set off for our French exam. We each got our own Charley predictions about our grades she better be right with mine she thinks I'm going to get an A.

"Thanks I'll need it" Said Iggy trying to look as down as possible so JJ would hug him again which she did. How could she not tell? Then I saw Charley mouthing 'She knows about Iggy' at me a stupid grin on her face. I rolled my eyes shaking my head as we headed off for the sports hall where there would be row upon row of isolated desks waited for us our name and exam papers sat on top.

That didn't go so badly… I think. I mean I actually remembered some words in French that hopefully meant what I thought they did. We walked out into the bright sun to see JJ waiting for us alone; Charley must've already gone for her Geography exam up in the gym which was in a similar layout to the sports hall only smaller.

"How'd it go lads?"

"Not bad, I think" Admitted Chris

"Yeah though Steve was it you I heard making noises like a duck?" Asked Adam

"Haha yeah that was me. Anyone else hear my phone go off in the hall way?"

"What about you two?" She addressed me and Iggy

"Alright really" I said

"Went really bad I think" Said Iggy gaining another hug off of JJ we all shook our heads

"_And they call it puppy looooooooooooooove!_" Sang Steve badly

"Jesus someone call the RSPCA someone's strangling a cat" Laughed a distance voice that belonged to Charley who was walking up to us.

"Thought you were in Geography exam" Adam asked once she reached us wrapping his arms around her

"No, I'm just going now" She answered

"Where have you been then?"

"Geography department, they were telling us our results for our coursework we've been doing" Rolling her shoulders slightly to her music which could be heard quite plainly coming out of her spare ear bud.

"Makes Me Wonder" I stated

"Got it in one" She high fived me. We'd known each other since year 2 and we have some in house jokes which do sometimes irritate Adam but he gets over it, he knows that we wouldn't go behind his back or anything. "Well I best be off don't want to be late" She kissed Adam and waved back at us as she walked towards the gym waving to us.

"Good luck" We shouted after her with Steve adding goose on the end

"Thanks guys, JJ and gooses!" She laughed disappearing.

"Hope she does well…" Said Adam carrying on watching even though she was out of sight

"Yup" I clapped him on the back as we started walking through the school to where we always sit when we have spare time and listen to music and generally doss about.

"Hey dick heads" We all rolled our eyes and shot the same for-fucks-sake look. That was Sam. He is Lissa's brother and he pretty much hates us and well we take the mess out of him so we're sort of equal in some respects. In others he's just a loner, he has no friends and he never will.

"Drop dead Sam" JJ replied sitting down next to Iggy

"Ooooh lost your back bones knob jockeys getting the girl to talk for you"

"Lost your balls? Oh wait you never grew a pair" Replied Chris rolling his eyes and collapsing onto the bench. I sat next to him reading over JJ's shoulder as she brought her maths book out.

"You are so sad _revising_"

"Yay I want an education!" Steve grinned then glared at Sam "So fuck off your dumbness is clouding my genius vibes" He stuck his middle finger up at him, that's when he kinda took a hint.

"Can you guys knock him out?" Asked Chris

"Yeah why not?" I smirked I'd love to knock him out

"I'm all in for that" Grinned Adam

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do ya think? Sorry for there being like loads of AN's in that but hey :) hoped ya like it :P mmmm Adam Levine nom haha xD anyways R&R please! The more reviews the better plus I'm having a competition with another fanfictioner as to how many reviews we can get for one chapter please I'm relying on you guys (old and new to my stuff) ;) Can't wait! Do me proud please!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL GUYS... its chaper 3! :O I know how epic and a shoutout to those that reviewed and story alerted this story**

**I-have-wings and Dreams (also taa for the pm :) here's the next chappie lol)**

**LupoLunaMoon**

**HeAt-StRoKe**

**boxtoplad999**

**wings **

**FeelslikeFlying47**

**The-Girl-With-The-Black-Wings**

**ssSteve**

**sugarx123**

**IAmMax61147**

**maxridelover56**

**Silver M.11**

**Art Lvr**

**N3WYORKANG3L**

**WritingAngel304**

**Thank you all :) Means a lot and WE WON (again) haha xD ;P **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANYOTHER PEOPLE's except those I invent then I do haha xD anyways enjoys :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Maths exams – what dull, boring twat thought that was a good idea? It's just a constant headache for an hour. Coming out of the hall into the sun was a relief, now I could properly relax. And it seems Charley was doing just that, she was laid on the field next to the sports hall her hands behind her head which was nodding very slightly to her music.

"Hey guys! LET THE HOLIDAYS BEGIN!" She yelled smirking sitting up on her elbows. Then suddenly the fire alarm started blasting out, as Iggy jogged up to us a stupid maniacal grin on his face. We could see behind him that purple smoke was billowing out from the open windows in the English department.

"Jesus Iggy you fucking legend" Laughed Steve clapping him on his back

"As awesome as that is you do realise your going to get killed by the school?"

"Yeah" He nodded that grin still plastered on his face

"Did you set it on fire?"

"Nope just sort of exploded certain items and poof purple smoke setting off the alarms" He grinned "Went like clockwork, now if you don't mind Fang I'll meet you at home. Best idea is that I get out of here sharpish. JJ you coming?" He held out of his arm which she linked and they walked off.

"Naww bless lovebirds or what?" Asked Charley ironically in Adam's arms

"Did anyone else notice he made the smoke JJ's favourite colour?" Chris asked as we watched teachers exit the English block rolling their eyes at the smoke ascending from the open windows.

"Ah well if those two don't get together it'll be a proper shame"

"Yup anyway Fangy boy you up for boxing before you leave?" Asked Adam

"When am I never?" I smirked

"Good point now you two lets get moving!" She came up behind us one hand on the middle of our backs pushing us along.

At the gym we are the eldest ones there though thankfully there were no little children, ankle-biters as Charley 'lovingly' refers to them as, in our class. And since we were the eldest we get almost one-to-one training while everyone else is in large groups doing normal bag work and such we each had one of the trainers. There were 5 trainers for every training session we go too, unless when there's a build up to a fight and we go in extra days only one or two will be in since it'd only be me, Adam or Charley there. Callum is the guy who has helped me win 4 titles so far since I started and making sure I stay focused for a fight I have coming up. Ewan is Charley's and has seen her through 3 titles she has a competition coming up soon so she's been here most of the week with Adam since he too has one coming up. Unlike me and Charley he has only won one title problem is he's got a shoulder injury holding him back but he's getting better.

"Hey Fang! What sort of time do you call this?" Joked Callum from across the gym, I checked the clock on the wall.

"Quarter to five" I answered once I reached him. Since we were the future sports star hopefuls they expected us in half an hour before the 'ankle-biters' get in at half four. We're usually here for an hour or maybe longer if we can sometimes they send us home because we've done too much.

"What'd I tell ya about answering back?" He asked menacingly, well it would be menacing to anyone else - to me it isn't. We had a fight since I was adamant I was right about something and well I won so he doesn't scare me that much anymore.

"Sorry Cal" I finished tying up my gloves knowing him in a bad mood will get me nowhere because all I do is get more pissed off because he's pissed off with me because I'm either in a sarcastic mood or just state the obvious not intending it to be irritating just an honest answer.

"Ah ya should be. For that you can drop and give me fifty" I sighed and got down on the floor starting the push ups as he walked away, I saw Adam smirking at me from behind his bag and heard Charley's stifled giggle. As I finished Cal appeared next to me. "Now tell me straight off are you going to make this difficult? Remember I don't give a shit what's been happening else where and in here that should be out of your mind completely focusing on one thing and one thing only ok?"

I only nodded knowing it wasn't me in a bad mood but him - he just couldn't see that unfortunately.

It was coming to around half five and all the miniatures had left leaving just us three, Cal, Ewan and Gregg. They gave us a break to get some water and it was obvious from the way Adam used his opposite arm to pick up his drink that his shoulder was causing him some problems.

"Adam babe is your shoulder ok?" Charley's worried voice came from behind us.

"Nah… I'll be ok" He smiled though it was clear he was in pain

"Mate calm down a bit yeah"

"Fang I got to keep going otherwise it'll never get back to how it used to be"

"But going mental and ruining it further isn't going to help either!" She put her hand on his neck "I don't want another call at 7 o'clock at night from your mum telling me you've been admitted to hospital because of it ok?"

"Now guys come on breaks over lets get down to business" Ewan clapped to get our attention

"Take it easy please" I heard her hiss to Adam

"Nick!" My dad's voice echoed around the gym.

"Is there a problem Mr Ride?" Asked Cal setting me off on one of the bags

"Yes I need my son"

"We have almost finished here bu-"

"You may have but my children are to set off for America soon and I would like them to set off on time" I shot a glance to Adam, Ewan and Gregg we all know not to cut Cal off.

"Well maybe it slipped your mind that your son who is my most acclaimed junior boxer I've ever been able to train has a very big boxing match coming up in the next few months that he can not miss!"

"Well… Nick would you mind having to travel back for it?" My dad asked exasperated, he and I both knew it would be no trouble actually organising transport but it's whether I was in the frame of mind to travel. Come to think of it, it'd be like a holiday coming back home to then go away again.

"No" I shrugged "When is it?"

"10th August" That's about two months away… And the day we get our results back.

"Evening?" I asked

"Yeah starts at 9"

"Ok fine we get our exam results that day anyway"

"Jeff will accompany you then, now we must get going get your stuff, planes waiting" Also good with having rich parents and him being a top businessy guy – private plane. I nodded, grabbing my bag which was in the corner of the room slinging it on my back.

"See yah then" I did a slight wave as I started to follow my dad out to the car park

"Oi toothy" I rolled my eyes that stupid nickname Charley had given me years ago

"What?" I asked to then get attacked by her jumping me

"Don't think your getting away without a proper goodbye" She hugged me "You lucky bugger the whole holidays in America" She shook her head "Anyways see you at results day will come along and cheer you on too no matter what my mother says" She smiled before punching me on my arm and running back inside, I could hear her apologising even though I couldn't see her.

"Come on hurry up or your brother will pack for you!" Now that's an incentive to get home quicker. And with my dads driving (basically road rage even when he's calm) and his car a Jaguar XJ we were home in literally no time.

"Hey Fangy boy just in time I almost had to start packing for you" Said Iggy as he descended the stairs dragging his suitcase behind him. "Well either me or Nudge"

* * *

><p><strong>So you'll all be glad to know I've started the next chappie at least and well I have 3 weeks of two REAL EXTRA ULTRA IMPORTANT MATHS EXAMS :( and the rest are mocks but still important <strong>

** I hope you enjoyed tell me by of course reviewing don't know how long till another competition probably when my friend stops being mardy I suppose lol xD she'll get over it we have DT first thing tomorrow 8/11/11**

** So TTFN ALL ;) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is me updating I dunno why I just liked writing this chappy =P hehe well you kow I just love you guys...So please review =) **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

I finished packing, black everything except for a few grey and dark blue stuff and one white running t-shirt though might not need it with the heat and all. I dragged my bag to the top of the stairs and realised that I might actually need a few more things…

"Nick please use the wheels on your bag that's what they are there for" My mum muttered as she passed me exasperated, I looked down at the bag and shrugged. Iggy was sat on his bag at the front door and Nudge had her phone glued to her ear nattering down it running around her bedroom like she was on fire. I just grabbed the rest of my crap I was going to take with me before lugging my bag down the stairs dropping it heavily beside Iggy.

"And now we wait" He sighed as we both looked up the stairs to Nudge's room where we could still hear her zipping up bags and talking down her phone. We watched as she dragged one bag… two… three… four bags out onto the landing then diving back in her room for more!

"Should we help her?" Asked Iggy, shaking his head in disbelief as she came out with another two, albeit smaller than the other four, suitcases. "I think she's packed her whole bedroom, I'm surprised the beds not been dismantled and packed"

"If she'd have taken her bed to bits she knows you'd make a bomb out of it"

"Yeah well… it'd make a cool explosion"

"Hey can you guys like help me?" She asked down the stairs her hands on her hips.

"You packed it you carry it" replied Iggy putting his hands behind his head

"Boys! Help your little sister!" Shouted mum picking up one of the littler bags, we rolled our eyes and got up off of our bags trudging up the stairs to help our fashion-crazed little sister drag her zebra print suitcases down the stairs. Our collection of bags stood at the door waiting with us as our parents searched for last minute things and asked the same question over and over again.

"Yes" I stated for the 18 billionth time "I have everything"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" 18 billion and 1

"Good, Iggy! Put the knife down! Use scissors!" Mum scolded as she spotted Iggy wielding a very large carving knife cutting some wires. "Nudge darling put the phone down and check you have everything"

"Sure… Yeah that's my mum telling me to check for like the millionth time that I've packed everything… I know it's like she's forgotten that I'm not going to see you for like the whole holidays… … … Oh My God you genius why didn't I think of that? Talk to you tomorrow or in, like, half an hour kay? Bye!" She snapped her phone shut and ran up stairs, returning moments later her laptop and charger in her arms. "Oh mum when is my phone going to be fixed I hate this old one!" She whined flashing mum her old flip up phone she'd been using for the past few days and pulled bambi eyes.

"I don't know darling you'll have it back after the holidays, don't make any calls back home ok? Just talk over your laptop"

"Mum you do realise the updated version of my phone comes out the week after we do? Can I have that?"

"We'll see now kids into the car. Take your bags! And help your sister!" She shouted as she ran back into the house as we dragged our bags out to our turquoise Renault Espace. Bought only for the reason Nudge packs so much and we needed a car that could carry it all. Iggy and I threw the bags in shifting certain items into hand luggage (like chargers for IPods), leaving the boot open and jumping into the car bags at feet, IPods in pockets.

"Jesus kids can you not organise your bags so the boot actually closes?" Asked dad, hauling the bags out of the car and replacing them in an order, so that the door closed without breaking the window.

"What's the rush? It's your plane it's not like your putting us on a normal flight is it?" Asked Iggy

"The rush is we've got to get you guys gone before coming back for our own bags then driving to the cruise. And no before you pull a face Monique you are NOT going on a normal flight you will be going in your father's plane" Sighed mum closing her passenger door sharply.

"Yay!" Nudge cheered between me and Iggy as we set off for the airport.

The drive down to the airport, as short as it was, was not complete without Nudge nattering all the way there.

"- you should have seen how sad they were when I said I was like leaving for the whole holidays. I have so many people I need to get presents for its unreal there's at least 20 must be. I have no clue what I'll get them either I was thinking I could get them something little I don't know how many shops there are in Arizona. Do they actually have shops? They must do otherwise how would they get anything to eat? Though Aunty Helen has a farm doesn't she? So she'd be fine… Bu-mmph"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Iggy to then be battered in his face by a small fist and very long sharp nails "Fucking hell cut your fricking nails!" He snapped rubbing his face and wiping the blood she had drawn on his cheek.

"JEFFERY CALLUM RIDE I WILL HAVE NO SUCH LANGUAGE DIRECTED TO ANYONE IN THIS FAMILY DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Yelled mum not even bothering in turning her head to look at Iggy while she told him off just glanced in the mirror

"Have you seen what she's done though?" He whined pulling a hurt face at Nudge keeping his eyes on her as she turned away.

"Stop looking at me like that Jeffy" She complained staring at him "I'm sorry ok" They carried on staring all the way to the airport. We reached one of the grey hangars and piled out of the car and our parents were greeted by pilot and co pilot. Iggy and I set about pulling bags out of the boot and onto the floor.

"Be CAREFUL!" Yelled Nudge, suddenly making Iggy drop her bag she was concerned about "Well done (!)" She snapped sarcastically snatching her bag from the floor. "If you've broken the mirror I will kill you both as part of your seven years bad luck!"

"Mirror?" I raised my eyebrows at Iggy who was just as puzzled as me

"Nudge you do realise Aunty Helen has mirrors at her house?" Asked Iggy patronisingly

"Sure but it's not _my _mirror, my mirror understands me" We shot each other confused looks; I do worry about my sister some days.

"Whatever..." Iggy shook his head and shifted more of the bags out of the boot.

"Guys are all the bags out of the car?" Asked dad looking in our general direction

"Almost" Iggy called back and I nodded in agreement.

"Well hurry up... Nick you have a visitor" He sighed and I looked over to where he was looking to see Cal's ancient, silver, Y-reg Citroën pulling up beside our car. He stepped out, leaving the engine rumbling to itself and opened the boot.

"I hope you can take something with you?" He asked

"What is it?" Dad wandered over to see, I followed too

"He needs to keep in shape and cannot afford to not train. So can you take a bag with you?" Lifting the black punching bag out of his car

"Sure it can't weigh more than all of Nudge's bags" I helped him carry it over to the rest of our collection of bags to be put in the plane.

"Kids come on time to get on the plane" Called mum stood by the steps, she embarrassingly hugged each of us before she let us ascend the stairs. Inside the plane, the lights cast a warm glow over the huge white chairs that swallow you up, the pristine white table that hid underneath the middle rounded window, the numerous black, flat screen TV's that varied in size. One was in a cupboard, two on the walls and one, the biggest, rose up from the side of the table. There was a mini fridge full of chocolate and other junk we just love to eat. I jumped into the only white chair facing the front of the plane and put my feet up on the table and put my headphones around my neck, playing around with my iPod setting the best playlist going.

"Feet off the table especially with your trainers on"

"Nothing wrong with 'em" I frowned at my old been-everywhere-probably-need-a-new-pair-since-these-are-a-size-too-small-I-think black converses

"There may not be to you but you know the rules take your shoes off. You've got enough I don't know why you keep wearing those tatty ones" My mum shook her head hugging Nudge again; I just shrugged my shoulders and noticed the unread texts on my phone. The usual suspects it seems; Adam, Chris, Charley, oh and a joke from Steve that read;

_A young man was staying on a farm with his uncle and aunt for the summer. One morning the aunt and uncle walked in the kitchen and the young man was drinking an extremely large glass of milk. The young man said 'I took the liberty of milking your cow this morning!' He then continues and says 'It took me a while to get her started up. She must be old and stubbly' the uncle says with a confused look. 'Um son we don't have a cow... We have a bull!'_

Oh great farm related jokes now, but the rest were just good bye and see you soon's.

Iggy took the seat opposite me and Nudge was left standing pulling bambi eyes at me.

"But I wanted that seat" She complained

"Tough" I shrugged my shoulders looking back at my phone explaining to all those that bothered to text me goodbye that I wouldn't be able to text back and that my laptop will be the phone for the next six weeks.

"But Fang you're like the best brother in the whole world"

"Charming" Muttered Iggy emptying some wires and shit onto the table

"I love you both but Fang let me have that seat you know how I am travelling backwards"

"Your fine" I answered

"Oh come on" She whined

"Later"

"Fine" She huffed sitting down getting comfy glaring bambi eyes at me

"Are you all ok? Are you all excited?" smiled mum "Ok so you're going in 10 minutes goodbye talk to you later ok?" She came and hugged us all again "Bye" She smiled leaving the plane. Dad's head then popped around the door, he'd never been good at goodbyes.

"Good bye guys and girls have fun with Aunty Helen, give our love to everyone" He patted our shoulders and hugged Nudge before leaving.

We heard the airlock lock shut as the door closed tightly. The three of us had never been good with enclosed spaces, always asking for the seats at school closest to the door so imagine us trapped in a plane for ten ish hours. I looked over and saw Nudge breathing heavily edging towards the window as if that was going to help.

"Nudge" I tried to get her attention "It's going to be ok right" She nodded.

The engines started up and a few moments later we were up to speed on the runway and we were up in the air. As bad as I suffer with claustrophobia, somehow flying seems almost natural. Nudge seemed to calm down as we were up in the air.

"So how many kids does Aunty Helen have?" Asked Iggy

"Last I knew she had two – Angel and Zephyr" Said Nudge resting her head on one hand uncomfortably. I got up and walked over to her.

"Go on" I sighed, she jumped up squealing hugged me tightly and jumped into the chair, I had no idea what was so amazing about that chair in particular. Oh well they're both chairs and so comfy.

"Seriously they called the child Zephyr?" Asked Iggy raising his eyebrows disbelievingly

"Yeah it is like _the_ weirdest name ever! I don't know what could be worse? Maybe something like Captain Terror... Actually that'd be hilarious imagine what it would be like at school of he was called that? Must've been drunk or something to call a small ickle child Zephyr or on drugs... They give you drugs when you have a child don't you? Something like laughing gas and other stuff, I'm not sure since I'm not a doctor. I don't think I could be a doctor you have to wear white lab coats n stuff and see blood" She nattered on

"Yes Nudge" Iggy said monotone, we just agree since we don't listen that much to her rants when she goes on and on and on.

"Were you two even listening?" She asked

"Yes Nudge" He repeated grinning then to be kicked in his shin and to squealed like a girl

I must've fell asleep because when I looked to my IPod I had gone through a few albums I couldn't remember listening too and I had less than a quarter batter life left. I glanced out the window and saw the morning sun rising, lighting up the cloudless sky and shining down on the burnt orange ground that went on as far as my eyes could see (and I have really good eyesight). I looked over to Nudge and Iggy. She was asleep curled up in a tight ball and Iggy was just waking up stretching his arms above his head, yawning.

"Morning" He said sleepily, I just nodded in response "Talk damn you talk!"

"Meh" I shrugged my shoulders and he noticed where we are

"Oooh no sea anymore... just orange sand gonna ruin my trainers"

"You girl"

"Not my fault they're white"

"Still"

"Shut up"

"You complain when I don't talk and tell me to shut up when I do?" I rolled my eyes and checked the time – 6:30am

"Yeah, yeah what time is it?"

"Half six"

"Great... How long do you think we've got left? I'm fed up of being trapped in this death box"

"Feels like we've been trapped in here for like days I want to get out it's so cramped and choking, half the time I kept waking up thinking I couldn't breathe then you two were completely dead to the world. What would have happened if we had crashed? Would we have died? I bet mum and dad would be so guilty!" Yawned Nudge sleepily closing her eyes again curling up

"She said that after being awake for less than a minute and went back to sleep? How weird is she?" Asked Iggy shaking his head then leaning against the window, I looked out of mine my thoughts being transferred from the planes cramp spaces and Nudges sleep ramblings to our holiday. Wonder if we'll meet anyone? Any girls working on the farm? I'm a guy I can think about these things. The seatbelt warning light came on stirring Nudge from her sleep to become incredibly excitable. Iggy rolled his eyes as we descended onto the bright orange dusty runway. We landed jerkily and rolled to a stop, rows and rows or bright green fields were on our left and the other side loads of barns and the huge brick house with orange covering the floor.

"Welcome to hell" Muttered Iggy as we got up grabbed our things and watched as the door was pulled open. Nudge ran out to the morning sun leaping down the stairs.

"There's my little chatterbox" Cooed Aunty Helen's voice clearly being hug attacked by Nudge

Iggy was in front of me and greeted them in his usual weird fashion. "Greetings I'm knackered where's my bed?" There was a ripple of laughter; clearly we've gathered an audience. I stepped into the door way, as Iggy neared the bottom step, and looked out to those that were congregated below. There was Aunty Helen and Uncle Nathan, their two kids Zephyr and Angel and four kids around mine and Iggy's age. Two girls, two lads. The lads were equally as tall as each other, maybe as tall as me and Iggy, one had short blonde hair the other was messy, curly and dark brown. The girls were varying in height, the taller one caught my eye instantly she was just a little shorter than the two lads, her hair was longish dirty blonde and in messy curls tied back with two strands hanging on either side of her face. The shorter of the two had long brown hair with blonde streaks running through it and not nearly as beautiful as the taller one.

I walked down the steps hands buried in my jeans and kept my face expressionless; I know how much that bugs everyone.

"Welcome all; it's good to see you. My god Nick you're so much taller!" Maybe that's because I was about 10 the last time we saw each other fully. I just nodded. "Still silent I see" I nodded again. "Well I better introduce you all. This is Angel and Zephyr my children, and these four are my farm hands. There are quite a few of them but these come every summer holidays to help out. Ella, Ari, Dylan and Max" She pointed to them individually as she said their names. Ella was the shortest girl, Ari was the tallest lad, and Dylan was the one with blonde hair and that left Max... The girl who had caught my attention from the very start.

* * *

><p><strong>So they've at least seen each other =) hehe thoughts are welcome as always REVIEW PLZ!<strong>

xxx


End file.
